Powers revealed
by Jack4Sam
Summary: Hi, this is my first charmed story. Ive changed it a bit but kept the same characters. The charmed ones get their powers a little earlier than planned. Teen Years! Please R&R, thanx.


Powers revealed

"Phoebe just leave me alone. You are not coming to Razzle with me and that's that" Prue Halliwell declared to her youngest sister whilst checking her hair for the hundredth time in the hallway mirror.

"Please Prue. Ill do anything. I promise I wont talk or embarrass you" Phoebe pleaded

"Please. You so will embarrass me, you just cant help it, you are as bad as Piper" Prue said glaring at her sister "Plus you're not old enough to come to Razzle, Grams wouldn't allow it" She finished smugly.

"Oh shut up, I hate you" Phoebe replied before stomping off upstairs, at that moment the doorbell rang.

'Oooo its Andy' she thought checking her reflection one last time.

"Pheebs" Prue called up the stairs before answering the door

"Yeah" came a hopeful reply

"Come here" Prue replied "Quick"

Phoebe ran down the stairs with a smile. "Ill be ready in 10 minutes"

"No, I just wanted you to tell me if I looked alright" Prue began

Phoebe looked Prue up and down; of course she looked stunning like she always did in her black dress and boots. But Phoebe didn't say this instead she snorted and flounced back up the stairs.

"Oh thanks… Not" Prue shouted at her sisters retreating back. 'Oh well. Here goes' she thought as she opened the front door.

Upstairs, Phoebe decided to see what her other older sister was up to. "Piper" she called as she knocked on her sisters bedroom door. There was no answer so Phoebe pushed the door open and found the room empty. As she walked in she noticed how clean and tidy it was. 'Wow my sister must have no life' she thought to herself. Walking over to her bed she noticed a book laying open by the pillow. Phoebe leaned over and read what was on that page……..

'Dear diary, I can't believe Grams is letting Prue go to Razzle, that's so unfair. But unlike Pheebs I'm not going to beg Prue to go because I know what the answer will be. Prue has never liked her sisters hanging around with her and the sooner Phoebe learns that the better….'

That was as far as Phoebe got because then Piper returned to her room and started screaming at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Piper shouted at the top of her voice

"N-n-n-nothing Piper" Phoebe lied unconvincingly

"Yeah right. Just 'coz Prue isn't here to pester doesn't mean I want to hang with you" Piper continued pushing Phoebe out of her room

"Like I want to hang with you anyway. You are so boring, every time I'm near you I fall asleep" Phoebe replied raising her voice to the same level as Pipers.

Downstairs, Grams listened to the two girls fighting and finally came to a decision, one that would hopefully bring the three girls closer together.

As she heard two doors slamming, she got out the chair she was relaxing in and wandered up to the attic where her plan would unfold.

Two hours later both girls walked downstairs dressed in their pajamas to say goodnight to Grams. Phoebe in her funky pineapple Pjs and Piper in her long white nightdress. They found Grams slumped in a chair fast asleep; Phoebe walked over and nudged her. "Grams" she said lightly

With that Grams opened her eyes slowly, "Oh darlings, are you going to bed?" she enquired

"Yep, Night Grams" Piper said kissing her Grams on the cheek, Phoebe closely followed suit.

A little while later, a very tired Prue returned home having danced till she dropped literally by the looks of things.

"Did you have a good time Prue honey?" Grams asked as she watched her eldest granddaughter awkwardly try to climb the stairs in silence.

Prue jumped in shock at the sound of her Grams voice, she had thought everyone would have been asleep in their beds. "Yeah thanks Grams, I did. What are you doing up so late?" she asked creeping back down the stairs.

"Just finished watching something on telly. I'm going to bed now and by the looks of it so should you" Grams grinned

"Yeah I am. Night Grams" Prue replied kissing her on the cheek and retreating to her bed.

"Sweet dreams honey" Grams whispered before walking into the kitchen and retrieving a bottle and a piece of paper.

Once she was upstairs, she walked into Pipers room and lightly dabbed her head with the purple fluid from the bottle and chanted:

With this fluid and this spell 

_I pass to this Halliwell_

_The power of three_

_Her sisters and thee _

_Along with this she will be able_

_To freeze time and enable_

_A special book to help their journey _

_Along the Wiccan path. _

Once she had finished the spell, sparkles danced around her granddaughter and settled within her. Next was Prue…

Once in Prue's room she walked over to her bed and dabbed the fluid on her head whilst saying:

Along with this spell 

_I pass to this Halliwell_

The power of three That will set them all free 

_From the evils that dwell _

_We know all to well_

_Also will rise _

_The power to move with her eyes. _

Once again the sparkles danced around Prue until they settled within. Last but not least she entered Phoebes room and once again dabbed the fluid onto her head, chanting:

The power to see 

_Will be given to thee_

_Past and the future_

_Wont be new to her_

_Along with this she will receive_

_The book of spells and the power of three_

_So all together the three will rise_

_And vanquish evil before their own eyes._

For the last time, Grams watched the sparkles circle her youngest granddaughter and finally settle within. Turning she left the room and went to bed knowing that tomorrow will be the beginning or everything else.

The next day Grams was up early, very early, so that she could stop all three of the girls leaving. It was the weekend and she wanted to make sure the girls knew about their powers before they returned to school. Today was all about learning their own special power and how to control it. Grams was so excited she couldn't sit still.

Upstairs Piper began to stir, she could hear movement downstairs. She sat up and looked at her clock and saw how early it was. Grams only ever got up early if she was going out. Piper had wanted to spend time with Grams today, so she got out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown and walked down the stairs. As she walked down the stairs she realized she felt different. She didn't know how just happier than she had been. Walking into the kitchen she saw Grams making a pot of tea.

"Hi Grams" Piper said sitting down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Hi honey. How are you feeling?" Grams asked with interest remembering that when she had first been given her powers she felt as fit as a fiddle.

"Erm….really good actually" Piper said with surprise

"That's good. Do you want tea?" Grams asked smiling to herself

"Yes please" Piper replied

For the next half an hour, Piper and Grams talked about anything and everything.


End file.
